Ciclo Interminable
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Una vez más, el sol y la luna renacen; el mal y el bien no se distinguen y un solsticio invernal se impone. ¿Quién reinará? Thor/Loki - Loki/Thor y algo más en el proceso.


**Título: **Ciclo Interminable

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **... M (?). Porque puede que haya sexo, cosas incestuosas que no son tan incestuosas o algo así (?).

**Palabras:** 2,126 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** Thor le pertenece a Loki, pero debo agradecerle a los nórdicos por sus aventuras vikingarescas y a Stan Lee por darnos grandes tensiones sexuales entre hermanos que no son tan hermanos, y, por supuesto, yo no estaría subiendo este adefesio de no ser por ellos.

**NA**: ¡Hola, un placer! Como saben me llamo Dayan y esta es mi primera vez subiendo un fic en el maravilloso mundo de los Dioses sensualones. No soy nueva en el fandom, pero sí subiendo –no sabe por qué esa frase le suena a deja vú-. El caso es que, luego de comerme unas diez veces los fanfics de mi pareja favorita _Thorki, _he decidido aportar un pequeño —_largo__—_fic. Una idea que se me cruzó por la cabeza apenas pensé en _doppelgänger, victorinos y esas cosas como gemelosos malvados_. Pero vale, no diré más sino arruinaré la escencia del fic, aunque ya deben hacerse la idea.

Bueno, no me extiendo más, espero de corazón que les guste esta historia. Procuraré estar actualizando pronto, ya que con el trabajo y los estudios apenas me queda tiempo para leer.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

**Ciclo Interminable**

**Augurio de Muerte**

**~o~**

**Cuando lo entiendes, eres capaz de aceptarlo**

En algún momento de su vida no recordó algún evento que le hiciese cuestionarse seriamente la secuencia de eventos que ahora se presentan. Mucho menos que en esos momentos, _benditos __momentos_, encontrase la respuesta a las incontables inquieres que en su niñez fustigaron esa parte que activa la curiosidad de todo menor.

No obtuvo tal cosa. Su infancia le fue vilmente arrebatada justo como la espuma del mar muere en cada amanecer.

Más no obstante, y a pesar de todo ello, el rencor aminoraba —un poco— la rabia que con el transcurso de los milenios surcaba lenta, lacrimoso. Casi asfixiante. Le recordaba por qué estaba ahí. El porqué de su desdicha.

Pero eso ya forma parte de un oscuro pasado que no tiene sentido para alguien que busca de arrinconar esos recuerdos en las penumbras de su mente.

Al menos ahora que vislumbra con detenimiento la imagen que tiene a sus pies —casi afligido, casi arrepentido—; y a pesar de que ésta vez él no fue el causante de esa desgracia, no puede evitar sentir un minúsculo e inexistente remordimiento que taladra ese frio órgano emanador de vida, aquél que le mantiene en pie, y que lentamente se ha transformado en un ente duro. Gélido como su existencia; sombría como su alma.

Lentamente, casi fantasmal, su mano cenicienta se paseó grácilmente por la superficie de _esa cosa _que estaba echada a sus pies. Estuvo tentado a alejarse y dejar a la deriva todo el esfuerzo que supuso traerle a ése lugar. Estaba consciente —o al menos lo intentaba—, pero sí seguro de que en esos breves instantes, pudo apreciar lo que sería la luz al final del oscuro túnel. _No esa luz _que guía para otorgar un descanso eterno. Era más bien un fulgor… _revelador…_

_No podía dejarle ir, porque significa más para él el saber qué sucedió realmente. E iniciar el preludio final. El telón se abre, y rebela._

Comprendió y aceptó.

Eso, que ahora presenciaba, era justo lo que necesitaba para comprender. Para entender, para aceptar y saber que eso, _justamente eso, _es lo que más anhela.

* * *

**Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas**

El viento helado de las colinas del norte danzaba impetuosamente. Como una tormenta invernal azotaba despiadadamente, congelado cada rincón que sus brisas gélidas palpaban.

El frio caló, penetró y congeló todo a su paso.

_Algo…_

Las gotas húmedas de la cueva apenas goteaban. Creaban pequeñas gotas cristalinas que descendían de los picos congelados, y perecían en las pálidas mejillas de quien ahora sufre de un duro letargo. Un gruñido emergió de sus labios en respuesta a la somnolencia que ahora padece y que no le permite reaccionar, o siquiera apartarse para poder conciliar nuevamente el tan ansiado ensueño.

_Frio. Hace mucho frio. Alguien… cierre las ventanas…_

Se removió inquietamente. Y pudo notar que su cama estaba más dura de lo habitual. Ni siquiera las espesas sábanas de seda le acobijaban. Eso le molestó. Sumándole al hecho de que algo goteaba desde arriba y no le permitía continuar durmiendo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía despertar y cesar aquello que perturbaba su paz.

Maldijo internamente su mala suerte. Maldijo al extraño sueño que no le dejaba abrir los ojos y arremeter contra eso que le molestaba. Porque, _maldición, _estaba cansado, agotado. Algo en él no encajaba del todo, y estaba comenzando a extrañarse de ese hecho.

Su mente intentó procesar la información: humedad, gotas, una cama que parecía piedra, y un frio invernal; no estaba en su cama. No se encontraba en Asgard.

_¿Qué…_

Convulsionó interiormente. La sorpresa azotándole con crueldad, dejándole en un laxo doloroso. Largo. Buscó de removerse, esta vez con más violencia que antes y esperó que su cuerpo reaccionara ante los latidos impetuosos que bombeaba su cuerpo desesperado.

—Espera. No te muevas o será peor —habló una voz que obviamente no reconoció. Eso alterando más sus sentidos, claramente no haciendo caso a las recomendaciones antedichas—. ¡Demonios, si te mueves será peor!

Nada de lo que le recomendaban pudo calmar el frenetismo de su cuerpo. Ese voz cantarina y demandante se escuchaba a lo lejos. Sin embargo, pudo percibir un ligero tacto. Una sutil caricia que fue el detonante para despertarle completamente. Agitó frenéticamente con sus puños todo lo que pudo tocar, abriendo a los segundos sus orbes desmerusadamente, desesperado.

Las onix índigo de sus cuencas se pasearon por el recinto, observando lo que ahora presenciaba: efectivamente, no estaba en Asgard, mucho menos en su habitación. Un agudo dolor de cabeza le hizo gemir involuntariamente ante los recuerdos que ahora azotaban su mente. Tan dolorosamente reveleador que creyó desmayarse, pero un extraño soporte le tenía. Volvió de nueva cuenta su vista a eso que le ayudaba a mantenerse al menos sentado, y si podía abrir sus ojos más de lo que ya estaban abierto, lo hubiese hecho, pero de seguro estos se saldrían de su orbita y no quería eso.

Thor por un momento sintió su mandibula tensarse. Era tal las emociones junto a la cantidad de preguntas que surcaban sus cavilaciones, que de seguro su rostro debía ser el mejor poema no escrito por los dioses.

—Qu-qu…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —terminó la frase la persona que ahora buscaba de sostener —con dificultad— el agitantado e imponente cuerpo del dios—. Te encontré casi muerto allá afuera y te traje —explicó y una suave risilla asomó sus finas facciones ante la tez indescifrable que ahora éste presentaba.

Thor asintió reiteradamente, tratando de formular su otra pregunta no sin antes conectar su cerebro a su boca.

—Cómo-

— ¿Cómo llegaste? —Nuevamente culminó, ampliando su mueca en una sonrisa que dejaba atisbo de burla—. No te puedo responder a ello.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo que atinó a preguntar, ahora que se encontraban sus cinco sentidos restaurados, frunciendo el ceño inevitablemente al divisar ahora qué era lo que le sostenía. Que junto a su actitud burlona y altiva dejó mucho que desear para él.

Se apartó sin cuidado, apenas agradeciendo el hecho de que ese hombre _o lo que sea que fuese _estuviese auxiliándole. Aún se encontraba en otro universo, y eso impedía procesar adecuadamente la información recibida. No obstante, no duró mucho en la galaxia cercana porque una nueva risilla ahogada le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo pausa a su fila de inquieres y futuros planes no creados para intentar salir de ese lugar.

Centró sus orbes una vez más en esa persona, y pudo notar la anormalidad de su cuerpo. Tan azul, casi ceniciento era la piel de aquella tez que apenas tuvo oportunidad de sentir. Aunque, eso no era lo más peculiar, sino la simbología que presentaba esbozaba en su piel, y que no parecía tener punto e inicio. No dio crédito a lo que vio. Porque estaba seguro de que esa raza estaba extinta.

_Estaba más que seguro de que ÉL y su gente erradicó ese mal que suponía los Gigantes de Hielo del mundo Jötunheim._

_Oh…_

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza penetró su cerebro, doliéndole tanto, pero no como el anterior. Claro, ahora todo para él tenía sentido.

Estaba en Jötunheim.

Faltaba saber cómo.

Y estaba seguro de que ése no tan Gigante de Hielo diría algo al respecto.

Porque, ahora que le observaba, ese hombre de facciones andróginas diferían mucho de su concepto actual de _Gigant_e. Podría decirse que era un ser normal a diferencia de esa piel oscurecida y esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre carmesí.

En definitiva era un Gigante. Un extraño peculiar y _amable _Gigante.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Thor. Esta vez creyendo que sus ideas respecto a todo lo que sucedía estaban más ordenadas.

— ¿Por qué… de qué? —desvió la interrogación del príncipe, riendo con suavidad y burla, haciendo rabiar a Thor que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Por qué estás vivo? —dijo, aunque con un deje de dificultad.

Tragó saliva con cuidado. El aire se volvió denso, y creyó que había dado un mal paso. Ahora estaba "indefenso" —a excepción de su ropa usual porque su armadura no estaba—, y Mjolnir no estaba cerca de su radar. Tampoco poseía conocimiento de las habilidades de ese Gigante como para tentar a la suerte. _Un paso en falso y… _Thor comenzó a cuestionarse si debía hacerle frente a ese ser y tratar de arriesgarse, aunque una parte de él suplicaba por aguardar receloso. Era un todo o nada. Debía admitir que el Gigante pudo matarle o dejarle morir en el invierno. Pero el extraño temor a lo desconocido le invadía junto a la icertidumbre: sus peores enemigas.

Sin embargo, después de un momento donde estuvo comiéndose la cabeza, asímismo se vio en la necesidad de hacer una nueva pausa a su fila de preocupadas inquieres para centrarse en el sonido que inundaba la cueva: la risa del Gigante. Una fuerte risotada que le heló la sangre.

— ¿Es tan gracioso lo que digo? —atinó a preguntar nuevamente, esta vez su voz sonando demandante y molesta. Había algo que odiaba más que las mañanas de Asgard, y eso era que se burlaran de su seriedad.

—No. No, para nada… —apenas dijo entre risas el Gigante, conteniéndose de volver a carcajearse—. Es sólo que, es extraño que alguien de tu contextura tenga temor de la mía. Sólo eso. Además, no deberías preocuparte, no te haré nada; no sé nada de ti ni de qué lugar provienes… aunque —hizo una leve pausa, penetrándole con su mirada escarlata—, por lo que dijiste anteriormente pareces ser del otro lado de la muralla: de _Asgard_ —dijo en un tono de voz tan intenso y oscurecido que Thor no pudo descifrar sus emociones. Señaló al oeste de la cueva, donde las imponentes murallas mágicas cernían todo sobre lo que quedó de su hogar.

Desde su posición se irguió con todo y su imponente voz. Olvidó su desventaja, y la altanería ganó terreno.

—Exactamente, yo soy Thor de Asgard. Príncipe para ser exactos. Y el que destruyó tu pueblo .

Exclamó en un tono autoritario, apenas reaccionando segundos más tarde ante su innata imprudencia. _Maldición. ¡Qué estúpido! _Se mordió la lengua. El Gigante sonrió. Una mueca fue bordeándose lentamente en la comisura de sus rosáceos labios. Tan sutil que escondía entre ella sus intenciones verdaderas.

Thor lo supo en ese instante. Estaba en peligro.

El preludio da inicio a los arpegios de la oscuridad.

* * *

Eww, ¿bueno? Espero que les haya gustado este inicio. Será un poco difícil de darle forma ya que será bastante confuso. Espero no hacer que se pierdan en el transcurso del camino. Querré explicar lo que tengo en mente, pero claro, sin fastidiar a los lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer ésta _cosa._

Si se preguntarán por qué hago esto, para los que conozcan la definición de Doppelgänger: es porque, pienso que sería bueno ver desde otro punto de vista el cómo se dio todo, y el porqué. ¿Tal vez si Loki no fuese...? Sólo es algo que tengo en mente y espero que no sea tan confuso como yo ahora lo imagino. Casi tengo jaqueca, pero bueno, ya le daré la forma que espero para su agrado.

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo.

¡Hasta luego, y feliz año atrasado!


End file.
